


dreams of strangluation

by sturmfreii



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturmfreii/pseuds/sturmfreii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was so utterly satisfying, wasn't it? </p><p>An eighteen year old boy preyed over his victim, his hands clutched around the creature's throat and thumbs threatening to crush the esophagus under his death grip. His breath is ragged, breaths shaky and scraping against the icy earth below him. There's the distinct sound of madness in the air, his anger boiling his blood and strangling the life out of his victim--his source of torture for the last three and a half years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams of strangluation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from the[ lovely artwork](http://wavily.tumblr.com/post/102674869882/ph-69min-o-nov-11-scarves) of tumblr user [wavily](http://tmblr.co/mvscMEsvPj41brpZoRxuxjg) for ph_69min, along with this quite disturbing page from [Retrace 99](http://www.mangahere.co/manga/pandora_hearts/v20/c099/15.html). I was challenged by a friend to create this source of absolute madness. Enjoy?
> 
> Also: Yes, there is death, and violence, strong langauge, etc. If you don't approve of any of these back out now.

Jack tightens his grip around Lacie's throat, eyes wild and searing with a distinct, wild sort of hatred. Her existence bound him down like chains, tightening around his limbs and his heart to root him down to the snow covered ground. He regretted meeting her, for she had stirred something within him. He cursed her existence, cursed that woman named _Lacie Baskerville_ , who was now under his grip--gasping, choking, barely able to breathe. 

He watched those fucking red eyes grow wide, the fear and the shock that lay behind them as he crushed her voice, tried to crush her entire being under his hands. He wants her dead, dead dead dead. He shook with excitement, hoping that by some god damn miracle that if he killed her, all those chains would be free.

Lacie had taken something from him that day. That day he so deeply regrets and despises. Lacie had taken something like his soul, his heart, cutting it out with that sickeningly sweet and melancholy melody of hers. Over the course of those weeks, he had himself stripped of that, and she had taken it for herself. Now, he will get it back.

"I. Hate. You."

Jack seethes, the words condensing and billowing out as smoke around him in the icy cold air. He's shivering from the cold. Or--or was that just him shaking? Lacie was shifting under him, her knees bent and seeming to shake as he further tightens his grip on her. She was mouthing something, near desperate, words swallowed by his hands and suffocated. Jack doesn't care, he doesn't give a fuck what she has to say anymore. 

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-!" 

His voice raises, a near scream escaping him in retaliation. Lacie's look had changed entirely, eyes no longer full of fear, but of  _amusement_. She wasn't struggling anymore, no matter how tight his grip was. As a matter of fact, she was  _smirking_ , her hand raising up to cup his cheek. 

It's...so warm. It's so warm, he nearly wants to fall into her grip and never wake up from it. Only, he knows better, he knows better--he'll never fucking trust her again.

"SHUT UP!" 

He feels the distinct sensation of her throat caving in against his hands, a final and breathless gasp rippling through her body beneath him before he continued to crush her throat, strangling her voice and her life and her entire soul. 

"Jack." her lips were still moving, though, a different voice parting them as wide and dead eyes stared back up at him, "Jack, Jack, let her go." 

Jack only strangles her more, entire body seeming to tense up not in anger--but in fear. Why isn't she dead? She won't die, she won't die, why can't he kill her...? 

"Jack. I said let her go!" 

Two hands gripped onto his shoulders, ripping him away from Lacie's body, his hands finally removed from her neck under the will of some other being. Jack thrashes in the being's arms, a male's voice loud and clear in his ear. 

 _"Jack, listen to me-!"_  the voice orders.

"NO!" Jack feels his voice going raw, body weak from malnutrition and weakness, " _NO!_ " 

"She's  _dead_  already, Jack!" 

At first, he had shut his eyes, struggling to break free from the man. It's only when he finally managed to rip himself away from the voice that he had landed face first on wood floors, breath heaving and eyes wide when he spots her. 

It's not Lacie.

But she's still smirking.


End file.
